Oblivionem
by RhythmInside
Summary: Comment pouvoir survivre quand vous ne savez même plus qui vous êtes ? Vos amis vous semblent des ennemis. Et vos ennemis... Vous ne les reconnaissez plus. Vous êtes perdus et faibles... Tellement faibles. Mais, il reste toujours de l'espoir. L'espoir ne part jamais. Mais il n'est pas toujours là où on ne l'attend. [Voir le prologue pour plus d'information]


Bienvenue sur Oblivionem

Avant de vous plonger dans cette histoire plus qu'intriguante, je dois bien l'avouer, je tiens à vous préciser quelques petites choses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de bien méchants aha.

Pour vous situer un peu, l'histoire se passe juste après la grande Bataille de Poudlard où Harry a vaincu Voldemort. A vrai dire, simplement un an a passé. Ainsi tout ce que J.K. Rowling a introduit dans ses livres sont tous respectés, plus ou moins. Oubliez juste l'épilogue en fait.

Cette fiction est une Dramione. Je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Néanmoins, elle sera aussi beaucoup centrée sur Hermione, comme vous le montrera le prologue.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, vos théories, ou encore simplements vos reactions. Cela me ferait énormément plaisir.

Ainsi, je vous souhaite un bon voyage dans Oblivionem.

* * *

La lumière blanchâtre l'aveugla. La jeune fille détourna les yeux. Le froid du vent glissait sur sa peau blanche, la faisant frissonner de tout son corps. Son regard cherchait éperdument un point d'ancrage auquel se raccrocher. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sans relâche, comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir d'ici et là des menaces. Elle avançait pas à pas, tremblante. Ses yeux noisette se posaient sur les arbres aux alentours qui perdaient peu à peu leur manteau d'automne, sans jamais réellement rester sur ces êtres de la nature. Les feuilles formaient un tapis bien épais sous ses pieds. Elle était complètement perdue dans cet univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses pas étaient totalement incertains et la peur étranglait son cœur. Devait-elle prendre ce chemin ? Devait-elle suivre la lumière ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Son esprit était totalement vide de tout et les seules questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête étaient restées en suspens. Les réponses se cachaient, ne voulaient se révéler à elle. La nuit noire enveloppait tout autour d'elle, rendant un peu plus inquiétant le lieu. Même la lune ne semblait vouloir lui venir en aide, étant cachée par de sombres nuages. Les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, frigorifiée, la jeune femme avançait d'un pas incertain. Encore. Elle ne savait pas réellement depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Peut-être dix minutes, peut-être trente, ou même une heure. Ses repères étaient comme envolés, son esprit embrumé et sa peur amplifiée. La seule idée fixe qui trônait dans son esprit lui dictait de s'enfuir. Mais s'enfuir de quoi ? Tout était si confus. Elle arrêta alors sa marche sans but. Ses cheveux bruns étaient de temps en temps soulevés par une brise, elle ne pouvait empêcher les tremblements de ses mains. Même ses lèvres ne semblaient plus lui appartenir et leur couleur violine indiquait parfaitement l'état de la jeune femme. Elle essayait de se souvenir. Oh oui, elle essayait. Mais, son esprit refusait tout contact, elle était comme toute seule dans cette stupide forêt noire. D'un geste incertain, elle posa sa main sur son visage. Quand est-ce que cela prendra fin ? Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, de geler sur place. D'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici dans cette tenue ? Où allait-elle ? Toujours ces questions, trop de questions, pas de réponses. Elle aurait voulu hurler, elle aurait voulu extérioriser cette peur qui lui pressait les entrailles, elle aurait voulu exploser. Pourtant, elle était là, immobile, attendant peut-être la fin. Rien ne se rappelait à elle. Elle était seule. Néanmoins, la question qui semblait l'obsédait littéralement, tournait encore et encore dans sa tête, sans lui donner un seul répit. La réponse paraissait inconnue, ou du moins, n'avait-elle que la surface de l'iceberg, pas son intégralité. Elle s'appelait Hermione. Mais qui était-elle réellement ?


End file.
